


Nightmares

by Hells_Storm



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Love, Comedy, Dark, Dark Comedy, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Friendship, M/M, Nightmares, Reality, Twincest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 05:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19941202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hells_Storm/pseuds/Hells_Storm
Summary: "Dreams are a means to stay asleep, they shouldn't wake me the fuck up while I'm tired."Or: Dante is being Dante





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what I'm doing with this fic I'm sorry

"Dante." Vergil's voice was like a knife, even when he didn't mean for it to cut so deep. His pitch and inflections were always so sharp. 

This time though, the cut wasn't only mental. The cut through his side, the hilt of Yamato nearly touching the already bruising area around where the blade entered his body. Their bodies healed fast but not fast enough for this. 

It felt like death, like he was finally being released, but it was torturous pain which kept him grounded in the chains of reality and life. 

"I'm sorry." 

××××××××××

Dante awoke in a cold sweat, the dream felt so real. His eyes darted around his, still messy, room, to find no one there. He really needed to clean. 

He went first to the kitchen, where some olive-less pizza waited for him in the fridge. He grabbed the box and took a slice cold before moving to the couch. Empty beer bottles littered his coffee table, and those that weren't completely empty were half way there. 

"Damn maybe I should clean this place up." he spoke aloud to no one in particular. "Whatever," he laughed and shrugged. "I don't care enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope yall enjoy as I continue to add to it!


End file.
